


Falling Reality

by enchanted_teapot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bisexual Male Character, Character Development, Dorm Rooms, Explicit Language, F/M, First time i write btw, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hating mathematics, High School, Humor, Kinda Inpired By The Maze Runner, M/M, Memory Alteration, Original Character(s), Private Boarding School, Sassy Theo, Sports, Teenage Dorks, Work In Progress, confused feelings, track team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_teapot/pseuds/enchanted_teapot
Summary: Aran and Theo. It was always them. Never one without the other, people would say.They met each at eight, at the Governmental Experiments and Cures, or G.E.C for shorter. All of their lives, they never met any other teenager, or child. It was just them. Like other kids of their age that found their way here, they were given to this organization by parents who didn't want them, or couldn't afford to keep their children in their lives. As such, they were in this scientific group of people's care.Well, if what you mean by care is doing experiments on children or teenagers to try new antidotes, to discover the maximum capacity of a human's body physical or psychological limits.Or to test the brain. The physical ability to test if teenagers can remember things that are made to be forgotten. And that is why Aran and Theo are there now. They have forgotten all about their old lives, the organization and even each other.Even after everything, will they be able to remember each other, or will they succomb to the life that they have been given?





	1. Awakening

_“Come on Theo or we won’t make it out alive!” Aran shouted towards the other teenager just a bit behind him. They were both running for their lives, panting as they passed doors and other corridors, hoping to eventually hit the exit. All the rooms and corridors were white, the ceiling, the walls and the doors, but not the floor. It was made out of metal. They could see big windows that viewed inside of some rooms. Inside of them were medical instruments, surgery tables and boards with some numbers and names that made shivers run on the body of the boys._

_“Come on, we’ll get there eventually!” panted Aran, their footsteps banging hard against the metal floor. Heading right, they turned around a corner that gave way to a long hallway. And at the end of it were guards with guns waiting for them. “Shit! Turn quickly!” shouted Aran stressed out. Theo, now leading the way, turned backwards to only see more guards that had arrived at the other end of the hallway._

_"Shit!” said Theo. “Eh man, I think we have a problem” he continued with a terrified voice. Turning around, Aran saw the other guards standing still at the other end of the hallway. “Fuck these stupid idiots with their stupid experiments!” shouted Aran angrily._

_But as the boys were about to just enter one of the random doors that stood between the two ends of the hallway, a tall man of about 45 years old wearing a black suit walked slowly in front of the guards. “Boys, if you want to just come here without causing a whole lot of problems that would be great. We don’t want to hurt you. We just want to help you, you know. Now please Aran, please Theo, we know you both care for each other and you both want to live your lives but sometimes you just got to learn that there is a greater good. Now come on, come here”_

_Theo took Aran’s hand in his and shouted, tears running down his cheeks “We won’t give ourselves down to you monsters! You should know that Travis. Better dead then in your hands, being used as lab rats”_

_“Maybe” the other one added with an arrogant smirk, walking at a slow pace towards them and stretching his arms behind his head, “But then again, you might be helping thousands of people you know…”_

_“You know as well as we do that we’ll die if we stay here” said Aran, adding himself to the conversation that was being shouted across the hallway._

_“Now, stop whining and come because I am losing my patience” added Travis. “And you know what happens when I lose my patience pretty boy… I am not nice”_

_At that moment, Aran ran towards the door that was the closest to him and opened it quickly, leading Theo in with him. As soon as he entered, he heard Travis say “Let them be together for a bit. Maybe then they’ll understand the whole situation and come out by themselves. Otherwise, force the door open”._  
_Locking the door, Aran walked backwards looking at the door as if it was his only hope of finally never going back there. Turning back to look at Theo, he saw the other teen crashing down on a chair, his eyes only showing signs of despair and all hope lost. Imitating Theo, Aran pulled up a chair and sat down in it._

_“You know that at any time soon, they’ll just enter the room and retake us again. Like if we were their property Aran” said Theo, a grim look on his face. “Yeah, I know, but remember that no matter what happens they still can’t keep us apart” he took Theo’s right hand in his, shaking a bit. Looking at him in the eyes, Theo added wistfully, a tear running down his cheek, “I know that man. We were always together, from the start, till the end. Don’t think that I would abandon you just now. Don’t think that I am not done annoying you. And don’t think that little experiments and cruel treatments can separate us…” Aran grinned and Theo smiled back. “Hope you’re right Theo” Aran added with a small smile._

_Getting up to his feet, Aran looked down at Theo who was sitting on a small simple black chair, the only other furniture that was in the room besides the black table sitting in the center. A completely white room with just one big window on the left side, though they couldn’t see through it. It was a bit cold, like if a chilling wind was passing through the air, freezing all hope that the two young boys had of getting out of the facility._

_A laboratory, in which they were the experiment._

_Aran took both of Theo’s firm hands in his, and helped him to get up. He looked at his grey eyes and chuckled. “What’s so funny?” the other teenager asked. “Nothing” Aran said. “Just that I remember the first time I looked at you. I knew that we both would get along perfectly fine” Theo smiled sadly. “Yeah, I remember. We were both so shy. I just wish we could have gotten away from here. Imagine just living a normal life”. “Yeah, I wish.” Aran replied, his blue eyes drifting away from Theo’s. “We’ll be fine I hope. They know that one of us might be the answer to their problems. And that’s why they won’t kill us”. Aran finished with softly, as if he didn’t want to break the silence that was eradiating from the white room, “Yeah, I know”._

_They both looked at each other in silence. They were best friends. Brothers. And maybe even more. Either way, it wasn’t like they met any other teenager. It was always just them. Aran and Theo everyone would say. Never one without the other._

_At that moment, they finally head footsteps approaching the door of the room. Tilting both of their heads towards the door, their smiles abruptly stopped. Aran quickly glanced at Theo, his face clearly showing anxiety and fear. He added for the last time to the other teenager, who was now looking back at him, “Remember Theo – I love you” and he kissed the other boy in front of him, closing his eyes and breathing his mint fresh scent. He gave every ounce of love he had for him in that kiss. When he opened his eyes, he smiled sheepishly._

_Theo looked at him and smiled back. “We’ve had a short run I guess”_

_Then the door crashed down and guards entered followed closely by the doctor. The two teenagers of about sixteen years old ran at the end of the room, knowing that even if they were both strong and athletic, they could never put up a fight against the others. They were clutching one against the other’s body, both comforting the other._

_“Now boys, get back to your respective room. You’ll start the tests this afternoon” said happily Travis with a smirk, his hands in his pockets. “Your new lives will begin soon”_

-

_“Aran, count with me ok?” said a women with a gentle voice. She was wearing the same clothing as the other doctors in the building. White pants, white shirt and a white scientific coat. “I don’t have a choice either way I guess?” asked Aran raising an eyebrow “Fine”_

_He was laying down on a comfortable bed and big neon lights were hanging from the ceiling. Looking besides him, he saw Theo already in the induced coma in which he was about to go in. Many tubes were attached to him, on his nose, others in his arms to collect blood. He knew he was about to be in the same damn situation as him. Then, they'll probably be sent god knows where without their true memories. Even though he looked so peaceful, at this moment, it was still all wrong thought Aran…_

_“Now start” said the women._

_“One” He started to hear something go down on one of the many tubes attached to him._

_“Two” He already started feeling tired. So tired…_

_“Three…” a single tear shed from his eye, running down his face. Then he didn’t remember where he was, or who he was._  
_And then it was all pitch black._

-

“Oh my god what the hell” Aran woke up, lying on a bed in a room. He was terrorized. A nightmare he guessed. Sweaty, he took off the red sweatshirt he was wearing and dumped it on the floor, besides the bed. Getting up to his feet, the boy felt the cold floor welcoming him. Turning his head, he was now looking at himself in a mirror that was hanging at one of the walls.

He was just wearing shorts. He looked perfectly normal. Still the same athletic body, grey eyes and styled up hair, which were now quite frantically a mess. He stretched his strong arms behind his head and yawned.

Ugh. He only had four and a half hours of sleep this night. Not really great. It was an agitated night for sure. Just by looking at the state in which the bed’s sheets were, you could easily guess it. Knowing that he had a nightmare, he kept staring at himself in the mirror trying to remember it. It was now only pieces of it that his mind could hold onto. A white room, with surgery instruments, strangers in white clothes and another guy that was about his age. But he didn’t know who it was. He didn’t know why he kept having these dreams. They were weirding him out and making him sometimes actually insane if he kept thinking about them. Like if he couldn’t actually think about them without getting hurt.

He looked around him, this time shivering of cold. Something didn’t feel right but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. The room itself was small, but cozy. It had a big window, some posters of superheroes and movies hung up on some of the walls. In a corner a table, messy with pencils and books, made out of wood stood with a comfortable chair besides it. The room was quite cozy. It was home. It has always been for as long as he could remember it.

Going back to his bed, he laid on it and watched the ceiling of his room. Aran kept himself busy by thinking about tomorrow. It was going to be a big day.

Moving to a private boarding school was going to be probably hard for him. Especially since it was the middle of the year. Everyone would probably have their own cliques and friends already, and he’ll be alone.

He already hated it. Almost feared it.

He rolled on the side of his bed, tugging both arms under his head. He looked at one of his posters that hung to the wall loosely. It was showing some superhero that he had had a liking off some years ago. At least that’s what he remembered. The teenager also remembered that he needed some sleep desperately for tomorrow. The trip to go to the school was long.

He was going by train alone. The school was far from where he lived probably  six hour trip.

It was named St-Mathais’s private boarding school.

Closing his eyes, Aran eventually drifted in the realm of dreams, cuddling against his pillow, breathing lightly.

-

_Two years earlier…_

_Aran and Theo were on two separate beds, the two boys looking at each other sleepily. Theo had a curious glint in his eyes. “I wonder if we’ll one day see other teens like us Aran” whispered Theo. “Or maybe we are all alone. Don’t you ever ask yourself that bro?” He added. He got up and sat on his bed, his legs pulled up to his body, his head resting on his knees._

_Raising his head from the pillow on which it was resting, Aran replied with a yawn “Yeah, I don’t know Theo but right now, I would like some sleep so pleeeeaase stop talking. I’m super tired from today’s training”_

  _“_ _Fine” answered the other teen. “But that doesn’t mean that I won’t ask you again the question tomorrow!”_ _Chuckling, Aran turned aside, now looking at one of the room’s wall._

 _“_ _What, you don’t like looking at me?” Theo sniggered._

 _“_ _Just go to sleep please” said Aran in an undertone._

-

“Aran! Wake up or you’ll be late for your train!” shouted his mother loudly. Opening his eye lids, Aran brought his hands up to his eyes and scratched them, yawned and sat on his bed trying to put together what his mother had just said.

 A train…

 “OH SHIT!” he shouted, getting up to his feet quickly. “I’M COMING, I’M COMING!”

 He quickly took the pile of clothes he had organized earlier for today. Pulling a black shirt, a red and black flannel and black jeans out, he pulled them on and ran downstairs with his backpack, almost tripping over something that somewhat looked like the pile of dirty laundry he forgot to put away yesterday. 

“Good morning!” he said to his mother, who was preparing him a peanut butter sandwich. She looked at him and smiled. Putting the sandwich down in a plate, she stored the peanut butter back in the fridge and placed the dishes in the sink for them to be washed later.

“Quickly, eat this, prepare yourself and let’s go. I doubt that it would make a good impression to arrive there late now would it?” she said while giving him the plate with the sandwich on it.

“Yeah, yeah” Aran added eager to eat. He was starving. He swore that he could have eaten at least ten whole sandwiches.

“Ok, I’m just going to go take a shower, dress properly and then we’ll go sweetheart” Nodding his head in agreement, his mother left the kitchen and went upstairs. Sitting down on a chair, Aran munched the food quickly.

He was stressed.

He didn’t know what to expect out of this new school, especially since he was going to stay there for a whole year. It was a private boarding school, after all. Its students stayed on the school’s campus. It was going to be like his home.

It will probably take time for him to adjust but whatever he thought. He’ll get through it and (hopefully) make some good friends since ya know; he will arrive in the middle of the year. Dumping his plate in the sink, Aran went to the bathroom downstairs and did last minute preparing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> So it's my first time writing and posting! Weee!
> 
> Seriously, I just had the ideas to start writing it and then I rushed to it. I hope you'll all enjoy this as much as I do writing this story since it will be far more long then this tiny chapter. Also, sorry for any mistakes as English is not my first language and I might do mistakes!
> 
> Like I just said, normally chapters will be far longer. This was just to see how you guys are interested in this story and all!
> 
> Please, leave your thought about it down in the comments!


	2. St-Mathais’s private boarding school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making his way to school is a lot longer then what Aran had anticipated. Definitely.

Looking at himself in the mirror, the teenager ruffled his messy hair and took out his toothbrush. He managed to quickly brush his teeth, put some deodorant on, because every teenager should, and washed his face. A quick being-ready-for-the-day preparation. Like he always does.

Hearing footsteps going down the staircase and heading to the front door, he closed the water and tilted his head through the doorframe to hear his mother scream to him that he should probably be making his way downstairs now. “Ok Aran, we’re going now! I swear to god, if you are late for your train I will let you walk all the 8 hour trip to your school without helping you. So come on!” his mother screamed to him from the hallway.

Yep. He knew his mother really well. Heading out of the bathroom, Aran walked to the kitchen casually to grab an apple. He then replied to his quite impatient mother, god knows why, with a hint of exasperation.

“Coming, coming! Gods it’s not like we were getting late or any-“he stopped talking as he noticed the hour on the kitchen’s clock and ran towards the hallway, trying to avoid tripping on the luggage that was standing in the way. They were actually going to get late if they didn’t leave now.

Putting on his pair of converse, he took his backpack and swung it on his back with agility and grabbed his luggage.

Walking through the door, he was soon met with a cold temperature, the one marking the start of October and threw a quick glance at his home. It was the last time he was going to see it in a long while. Locking the door, he passed his hand through his messy hair trying to fix it just a bit.

Not bothering to stay outside in the cold autumnal weather, he walked down the alley and stored away his things in the car’s backseat. He then installed himself in the front, besides his mother who was going to be driving.

“You locked the door?” she asked while starting up the engine. Aran just mumbled a yes and he went to lean on the side of the car to a more comfortable position. “Well, we should be at your train on time. If we don’t have too much traffic annoying us” his mother continued on. “I hope that your new school will be fun. Seriously kid. It’s supposed to be great” she added lastly while throwing at him a genuine smile. The one that she always threw at him every day before the accident. It was rare that she smiled like that these days. He knows that it was hard for them. For her, but he was still grateful that she was slowly getting better.

It was in that terrible accident that he lost his father. That was four months ago. It became hard for them quickly after. A single mother and her son. But it could have been worse.

He was still a bit pissed that his mother made him go away from his hometown to a boarding school but it wasn’t really by choice either. He never actually knew the real reason behind him going there but his mother said that he didn’t have a choice. That was all she said about it. So eventually he stopped asking questions about it and gave up, you know.  
He didn’t want to make his mother feel bad about this especially since she was becoming more and more happy these past weeks. His mother and he took all the time that they could to be together before he left for good. They had good times. Watched movies together, baked and goofed around a bit. Stuff you do with someone you love.

He smiled at these memories and looked at his mother.

“I love you mom”

She turned her head to stop looking at the road for a bit and replied with a broad smile “I love you too sweetheart”

The rest of the trip was just small talk. About school, life in general and other random topics. Looking by the window, Aran noticed only then that he was stressed. Really stressed. But hey, everything’s going to be alright. Right??? No problems should be encountered this early on. He was afraid of going to a place where probably everybody would not only ignore him, but also just make him feel uncomfortable about staying there. He hoped that he wasn’t right. Not only that but since it was a boarding school and all, he was going to be sharing a dorm with another guy.

Ugh. He hoped that it was going to be someone cool.

-

They finally did arrive at the station. Ten minutes early even. Going out of the car, Aran went to the backseat and took out his luggage and his backpack. When he entered, followed closely by his mother, the boy’s first realisation was how huge the station was.

Big columns made out of red bricks were going up to the ceiling and arches in the same material as them were in between of the columns. The walls were also made out of bricks, but these ones were dark grey. It was like the station in harry potter he thought. Not only that but it was crowded. A line was waiting in front of the main desk to ask question or things like that, Aran thought. And further in the train station, a large staircase was leading down, probably where the trains were.

“It’s this way Aran” his mother told him while leaving to go to the staircase. Going down, they looked at the platform numbers until they finally reached his.

Releasing a sobbing breath, his mother turned to him.

“My god Aran, I’m gonna miss you so much”

She then leaned towards him and brought him in a tight hug. The teenager rubbed her back with his index in a comforting way.

“It’s ok mom, I’ll survive and so will you. I will text you when I will be there! It’s not like we won’t talk to each other for the rest of the year” he joked around.

Throwing at him a pointed look, his mother then took a step back and delicately laid her hands on his shoulders and looked up at his hazelnut eyes. "You have the same eyes as your father" she said. Looking up at him since he was way taller than her, she added with a wobbly voice : “I’ll miss you. Take care of yourself and remember that I love you sweetheart. Call me when you get there I  want to know everything”

Then tears were running down her cheeks. And she hugged him again.

"Go, catch your train. I'll wave goodbye" and he left his mother while boarding the train, a slight feeling of unease creeping in his mind.

-

He walked for a while in the train before finding two seats that were unoccupied so that he could dump his bag there and have his own space for the six hour drive that was coming. There was one good point though. The train had internet so he could go on his phone and do random things and watch Netflix. At least he won't be bored out of his mind for the whole trip. He looked across the window that was just besides his seat and saw his mother waving goodbye to him. He waved back, smiling.

Yeah, everything's going to be alright. With that in mind, the teenager sat down in his seat and took out a book.

A while later, after having almost finished his book, he went to watch Netflix.

A while later, pausing his current episode, Aran had the urge to go watch some of his photos so he closed Netflix and opened his photo space. Scrolling through them, he smiled at one where he and his mother were completely covered in flour after having baked together. He had decided then to take a selfie with her. Good memories. Closing his phone, he yanked the hood of his sweatshirt on his head and leaned in his comfortable seat.

They were probably going to arrive in about three hours so he had time to sleep in a bit. His hands clasping against each other so they weren't going to get cold, he closed his eyelids and fell asleep.

-

_"Ok Aran, for the next few days we will be analyzing the changes in your body with the antidote. Stick to the diet that we have given you or everything will be to restart again ok?"_

_"Yes, I know" the boy replied exasperated. He already knew it. It was always the same talk each day. About how he is "saving" people's lives by doing this and that he needed to stick to what they wanted otherwise everything was to be restarted and that he would be punished._

_It sucked, but hey, at least he had Theo._

_Walking out of the white room, Aran went towards the gym that was included in the east wing of the scientific facility. That's where he found Theo, lifting weights. He looked at the other fifteen year old teenager and admired him. He didn't know if it was normal for people to fall in love with their best friends but that's what happened between them. Either way, they were the only teenagers that they both ever met. He looked at his muscles contracting each time that they were pulling the lifts up and at that moment, Theo dropped them to the floor and took off his shirt, soaked in sweat._

_Aran found him really sexy at that moment, his abs showing off. Oh my god. That was his only thought at that moment. Forcing himself to stop stalking the other teenager, the boy cleared his throat loudly._

_"Hey"_

_Startling, Theo quickly turned his head towards the other boy, not having noticed him before. He smiled at the appearance of his best friend/lover and walked to go and meet up with him._

_"Hi man, how were the tests?" he asked lifting an eyebrow and crossing his arms._

_"Long and honestly, it hurt. I am happy that you didn't have to go through them also" he said._

_An angry look passed in Theo's eyes at the mention of Aran getting hurt. He leaned in forward to hug the other teenager. "Are you going to be alright though?."_

_"Yeah, I should be. The pain's only annoying right now"_

_And before the other male replied, he cupped Theo's face in his hands, kissing him gently. The other boy then brought his arms down and wrapped them around Aran's waist slowly and kissed him back. Yanking away from Theo, he added with a comforting voice : "I'm fine Theo. I have no more tears left to cry"_

_-_

Jolting awake from the dream, Aran looked around himself. He was sweating and trembling. His heart was racing and he didn't know why. Bringing his hand up to his lips, he touched them and got the feeling that he was missing something. But he didn't remember anything from the dream. Like always and he didn't really bring himself to care. They were only dreams anyway. Taking his phone from his sweatshirt's pocket, he looked at the time.

Only thirty-seven minutes were left before he was to disembark at the station he needed to go. Someone would go and meet him there to bring him to school.

Getting up on his seat, he took off his hood and got his phone out. He had nothing better to do, so he played some dumb games for a while before his phone died.

"Crap. That's annoying" 

-

 "Last station everyone, last station! Please take your bags and luggage which will be placed outside. Have a nice day"

The message done, Aran packed his things together and took his backpack. He left the train without looking too much at anybody and definitely not noticing his hair's state after a long sleep which only occurred to him when an old lady passed by and threw at him a strange look.

Blushing, he grinned nervously at the women before quickly making his way to where his luggage was waiting him. Straightening his sweater, Aran then passed his hands through his hair and tried to arrange it quickly before anyone got the chance to look at him. When he finally arrived where everyone's luggage was, he spotted his and took it away before getting squashed by everyone that was trying to get a hold of their own belongings. His only problem was now that he needed help to spot the driver that was supposed to bring him to school.

Walking around, he looked everywhere aimlessly to try to find his driver. He finally did it as he saw a tall man standing near the exit wearing a dark suit and short hair.

Approaching him, Aran looked at him (without even needing to look up since he was himself tall) and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry but are you the man that should bring a student to St-Mathais's school?"

Looking back towards the teenager, the man smiled.

"Yes, and as I understand you are the student?" he replied with a strong voice.

"Um... yeah. I am" Aran just said casually, fidgeting with a lock of hair.

"Well, don't keep me waiting! Let's go"

The man took his luggage from his hands and guided him outside, towards a grey car. Packing the luggage in the car, Aran went to sit in the backseat and waited for the driver to start the car and go off to the school.

-

 Wow.

That was the first thought he had as the driver left him in front of the school. The tall building was raised proudly in front of him. It was one of those schools that had an enormous budget and was extremely rich. It had at least three floors. The whole school was white and seemed clean and big, large windows took place on its walls. From where Aran was, we could see students passing by in the tall windows. 

Getting back to his senses, Aran walked up the school's main path to go to the entrance. Trees and many flowers were scattered across the school's fields and some students passed by, merely throwing him a look before continuing their way to their destinations. Not bothering to try to talk to anyone, Aran walked up to the school's entrance and made his way to the principal's office. Knocking on the door

"Hi?"

"Come on in" said a soft voice. Most be the principal thought Aran. Opening the door, he looked up to the women who was standing in front of him. She wore a black, short skirt with a white blouse. Her hair was pulled pack in a tight bun. Her blue eyes inspired trust and at the same time, she stood up proudly, with authority. Her face had many wrinkles, showing  that she wasn't actually really young. She seemed to be in her late fifty's.

"I am Principal Adamaris. I guess you are the new student?" she followed with. "Come take a seat. I'll explain to you the protocol of our school since you weren't here at the beginning of the year and I'll give you your dorm room keys" Smiling, she sat down behind her desk and invited Aran to sit in front of it, on one of the two chairs already present in the office.

"The rules are quite simple. You show respect to every one of your fellow comrades and teachers and you also respect the curfew that after eight, no students are allowed to exit their dorm" and with that, the principal continued to talk to him about the school rules and classes.

"And finally, here is your schedule and your dorm keys. You have dorm number... 58, yes! Here you go. Please, if you have any other question, ask them and otherwise I'll hope that you'll learn well here"

With that, the principal directed him to the door and Aran left.

Looking around himself in the school's hallway, he followed the directions that the principal gave him to find the boy's dorms. He continued on the long hallway and passed in front of some classes. Some students nodded at him and others just looked at him with interest. At some point he felt himself blush as he heard a group of girls talking. 

"The new guy's cute..."

"Yeah! He's tall and has a jawline... Oh my god we should go talk to him"

Yeah, he felt like he already has had too much attention for the day. Jesus. He never really looked at himself but he knew that he looked good. But before anything could happen, he quickly walked away from the girls.

Trying to escape the gaze of everyone looking at the new student, Aran walked quicker towards his dorm. Turning a right and a left, then he took the elevator to the second floor since with his luggage the stairs were going to be a pain in the ass. When he got to the second floor, he took a right, where the boy's dorm were. He walked for a while before finally getting in closer to his room.

"Fifty-six, fifty-seven and finally! Fifty-eight" he whispered to himself triumphantly. As he was about to open the door, it swung open and before he even had time to understand and a teenager of about his age appeared in Aran's view. 

"Yo" the teenager said with a broad smile.

"Uh... hi I guess?" answered awkwardly Aran to the other boy that was blocking his way into the room.

The boy in particular was undeniably handsome. Almost as tall as Aran, he had dark brown eyes and hair and had undercut hairstyle in a way that his hair on his head was styled up. He seemed really fit, as his white shirt's sleeves were tight around his biceps and body. He was also wearing greyish-black joggers. He was latino.

"Hello! Come in bro! Make yourself comfortable because you're living here from now on! I think? Are you?" the guy asked while raising an eyebrow and stepping back into the dorm room to let Aran enter without needing to push him. He seemed to be the type of person to always be needing to be talking to someone otherwise he would die of loneliness. "The principal said something  about a new guy that'll stay with us"

"Yeah, that's my dorm room..." Aran said while looking around himself to take a look at what the room looked like.

It was a simple room with two bunked beds, two closets and a big table at the center of the room with four chairs leaning close to it. On the table were pencils and some books and at its center was a light.

"So what's your name?" said the other boy, who was now sitting on one of the four chairs in the middle of the room.

"Aran. Yours?"

"Oh, I'm Jace. I know, it's a weird name for a latino guy but hey. I didn't choose my name" added the other teenager while looking at Aran. "By the way, you can put your stuff with me in the first closet since the other  _dude_ hates it when we go through his stuff and touch it or whatever" mentioned Jace while putting an accent on the dude.

"Ok. Either way it seems that there should be two persons by closet so I might as well share it with you"

"That's the spirit Aran! It's Aran right though? I might have already forgotten" blurted out the boy with a funny face.

Smiling at him, Aran nodded his head and started unpacking his things while the other teenager talked without even letting him put a word between two sentences. It didn't annoy Aran though. He found it funny. 

"By the way, you'll sleep under I-always-work-out's bed since the bed's already done" casually said Jace.

"Fine, I don't really care but why did you call him like that? Just asking though"

"Easy" he scoffed. "He literally always works out. As you can imagine, half of the school's girls have a crush on him. He has a fanclub, i swear. Not that I'm jealous because I already have sort of my own, and I can imagine you already having one"

"What do you mean by I might already have one?" Aran asked sceptically.

"Bro, look at yourself. You look fine as hell" he said after having whistled. "No homo bro, by the way, but you would need to be blind not to notice it" he said with a wink. Aran felt himself become red with embarrassment.

"Now I'm officially embarrassed" said the boy, blushing furiously.

"Yep. It's easy to make you embarrassed it seems" replied Jace laughing.

"..."

Finishing putting his stuff away, they talked together for a while, Aran feeling quite at ease with the other guy, happy about having made a friend so quick. Seriously, if his whole year was going to be like this, it would go really fast.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! It will become more clear what happened exactly before to Aran and Theo but for now, I want the story to start. This chapter was maybe a bit long to get on rails, but whatever... I got him to the school finally.
> 
> Please leave comments and whatever you want to support! 
> 
> Bye!


End file.
